Undercover Operation
by oliviahotchner
Summary: While working on a case, the team has to send two of their own undercover as a very touchy couple. Will our two favorite profilers resist to each other? Will sparks fly? Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my lovies! I was working on this oneshot a quite while and it's finally done! This is more like an heavy T but I'm rating as M, just to be sure. This was my first undercover fic and also my first truly case fic. Also it was the first time I tried to write Dr. Reid because he is too much and it creeps me out the thought of writing such a complex character but I did it. So, be nice! I absolutely loved writing this and I surely hope you guys like reading it...**

 **Like I said before, this is a oneshot but it has the potential of becoming a two, maybe threeshot. It all depends on the way you guys approve it or not. So, reviews are appreciated...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

UNDERCOVER OPERATION

"Okay Garcia, what do we have?" Aaron Hotchner asked his tech analyst when the whole team was gathered at the round table on the conference room.

"Right, my lovies, you're going to the Big Apple this time. In the last three weeks four couples were brutally murdered in alleys while they were doing some lovin'" She said clicking her remote to show the first picture. "Richard Johnson and Cathy Smith were found twenty-four days ago on an alley behind a club called Abby's. A bartender recognized them and said they were drinking and dancing until close to midnight before leaving. Apparently they were really touchy the whole time. He said they were practically having sex with their clothes on on the dancefloor. After they left, they went to finish their show in the alley before being attacked. Both of them were beaten to death with some kind of bat. Richard had his pants down to his knees and Cathy wasn't wearing underwear. The biopsy showed that both had had sex recently but it was consensual so the creep must have ambushed them in the middle of the act". She said.

"He carved 'sinners' in their chests with a knife post-mortem". Reid commented looking through his files.

"That's right, my lovely doctor. There were other stab wounds post-mortem too". Garcia completed.

"So he plays with the body after killing them. He's sadistic…" Morgan said.

"What about the other victims Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Right. Well, five days after the first couple, Christian Lewis and Allison White were attacked also in an alley, this time outside a place nearby called Earth Club. They were celebrating their engagement and a witness said they were also very touchy while they were at the pub. They weren't _doing it_ exactly in the alley but they were having some really heavy making-out. Allison was already without her panties and her bra was unclasped. Christian's belt was unbuckled and his shirt was opened. There wasn't any evidence of sexual assault either and this time 'sinners' was graved on their foreheads. There were also a lot more stab wounds post-mortem and her hair was cut".

"He's evolving fast…" Emily said.

"Third couple, Michel Miller and Jennifer Taylor. They were found five days later behind Japan Club. They were actually invited to leave the club after some complains about their behavior. Apparently they were making out on a table at the corner of the bar and Jennifer hands were inside his pants while his were under her top. They left the club a little after midnight and a couple who was talking outside saw them go into the alley on the side of the club but didn't see anyone following them".

"They were almost unrecognizable when they were found. 'Sinners' was graved on their stomachs and their legs and arms were covered with stabs". Morgan said reading his files.

"Finally, also five days later, Jonathan Harris and Julie Scott were found behind Oasis. They followed the pattern of touchy-couples and they were definitely doing it when they were attacked. They found semen on Julie's belly and thighs and her pants were found ripped off on the floor. They also had 'sinners' graved on their stomachs and they took the worse of the beating. Jonathan was only identified by his fingerprints. Julie had three fingers removed and two toes". Garcia finished.

"I don't understand why they waited for eight deaths before calling us…" Emily huffed looking at the crime scene photos.

"The media is coming down pretty hard on the NYPD. They're calling him 'The alley-sex killer' and the clubs have already lost forty percent of their public patronage. They started a surveillance taskforce to patrol the most visited clubs but even so, it's too much for them to cover, especially because they don't know where he'll attack". Garcia said.

"There are eight hundred and forty nine clubs, pubs and bars in New York City, distributed between the five districts, Manhattan, Bronx, Brooklyn, Queens and Staten Island". Reid said.

"At least we know that he's attacking in cycles of five days". Rossi stated.

"What do we know about victimology?" Hotch asked.

"All couples were very into PDA, to the point of making the people around them uncomfortable". Emily started.

"They're all white couples. The ages go from early twenties to late thirties. All of them had black hair and were physically fit, which shows that this guy has some serious strength to overpower the two of them without catching attention". Morgan said.

"Maybe we're looking for a team?" Reid asked.

"It's a possibility". Hotch said. "Okay, everybody get ready. Wheels up in fifteen". He said ending the briefing.

\\*\\*\\*\

"I really don't understand… everyone knows that there's a killer out there, attacking couples while they're having intercourse in public places and there's still people who go over there and do just that!" Reid exclaimed when they were on the jet. "And why exactly are they doing it in an alley? I don't know much about this stuff but I really don't think it's romantic…" He said and Morgan chuckled.

"Oh, pretty boy, the last thing in their minds is romance. They're both horny, probably drunk and they just want to get off. The location is the last thing that matters…" He said.

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff, uh Morgan?" Emily teased him earning a chuckle from both JJ and Rossi.

"I went to college, okay Prentiss. I had my moments… nothing too explicit but I had some fun…" He said wiggling his eyebrows to her.

"Oh, I'm sure you did…" She rolled her eyes.

"What about you, princess?" He asked curiously.

"Oh please. Definitely not my thing. Between four walls a lot of things can happen but in public? No, I like my privacy, thanks…" She said shaking her head.

Hotch came back from the bathroom and sat beside her. "Okay, when we land JJ, you and Reid go to the precinct and start working on the victimology and the geographical profile. Also, see what you can do to stop this name the media gave him. Reid, see if you can find a pattern to help us find where he's going to attack next". He said and the boy nodded. "Dave and Morgan go to the two first crime scenes while Prentiss and I will go to the last two. We have to work fast. If he follows the schedule he'll be attacking tonight".

\\*\\*\\*\

"Well, they certainly weren't shy. This is not exactly private to do what they did. I mean, you can see the whole street and there's another bar just thirty feet from here". Prentiss said.

"And that leads to another question. How did he manage to control the two of them without anyone screaming for help? It would be easy to hear and even so he did all of that with a bat and played with the body after they were dead. It's just physically impossible to do it alone". He said shaking his head.

"So, we're really looking for a team?" She asked.

"Probably. It's the only way of doing such a bloodbath without anyone noticing in a place like this…" He said and she nodded. "Let's go to the other crime scene and head to the precinct…"

Thirty minutes later they were arriving at the precinct to meet the rest of the team. Dave and Morgan were already there too and JJ was working on a press release to put it on the evening news. "Hey man. We looked at both crime scenes, there's no way in hell a guy could do this alone". Morgan said as soon as they entered the conference room.

"I know, Prentiss and I came to the same conclusion. The locations were pretty open to allow him be comfortable doing it alone without anyone noticing…" Hotch agreed.

"The _legist_ sent the files and both victims were killed by blunt force impact to the head, causing head trauma and internal bleeding. Most of the other blows were delivered post-mortem or at least after they were already unconscious. The post-mortem stabs were made with a small sharp object, probably a kitchen knife. It's mostly superficial wounds and the message was carved in the first thirty minutes after the death and it's also the last thing they do to the bodies". Reid said.

"So he stays with the victims for at least thirty minutes. It's a lot of time in one place so visible. That's what's bugging me the most. It shows a level of confidence that can be very dangerous. They're already evolving with the killing skills, if they also evolve too much with the method and discretion it'll be even more hard to catch them". Morgan said.

"We know he's attacking tonight. JJ, what's the PD strategy to work tonight?" Hotch asked.

"They're sending patrols to the places that have the most alleys nearby. Unfortunately there's a political convention in Manhattan this week and that's first priority right now so a lot of officers will be working there until next week". She answered.

"Reid, did you find anything useful with the geographical profile?" He asked.

"Kind of, Hotch. He's all over the place but… the first murder was in the middle of Bronx, the second was in Brooklyn, third in Manhattan and fourth in Queens. It seems that he's going through all the districts, alphabetically. If I had to guess I would say he's going to somewhere in Staten Island tonight".

"Good, so let's focus on that district". Hotch said dialing his phone.

"Goddess of all Knowledge at your service, my captain!" Garcia greeted him.

"Garcia, how many pubs and clubs are in Staten Island?" Hotch asked.

"Just a minute, sir… There are two hundred and sixty-nine of them, sir!" She announced.

"Can you see how many of them are close to alleys? Not exactly hidden, there has to be some visibility to the street and probably another bars or restaurants nearby…" Hotch asked.

"I'll check their address and cross with another establishments. Call you right back!" She said hanging up.

"Okay. I'll talk to the Chief and tell him to focus the patrols in the area. As soon as Garcia gives us back the list with the probable places we'll split up and contact the owners to give them the preliminary profile and tell them to have their bartenders and other employees alert to see if they can identify possible victims". Hotch instructed and they all nodded.

\\*\\*\\*\

"How the hell did they manage to do all of this in ten minutes, man?" Morgan breathed when they arrived at the crime scene. Garcia had narrowed their search to just eighty-six pubs and they talked to the owners to stay alert to possible targets but even with the bartender calling the police after he saw a couple leaving the pub they weren't able to stop the killing or catch a look at the unsubs.

The couple was dumped in an alley on the side of the pub, their clothes ripped and the message graved on their foreheads. "I don't know. I just know that if we don't find a lead on the bodies we'll have to wait five more days to have a chance to catch them again". Hotch grunted. "Reid and Prentiss, you two go inside and narrow possible witnesses. Ask if they have surveillance cameras and see if there was someone inside observing them…" He instructed and the agents nodded.

"They stick with the victimology. According with their ID's they're Gary Hastings and Michele Fox, thirty-two and twenty-nine years, respectively". JJ said looking at the documents.

"Okay, JJ and Morgan stay here and wait for the techs to finish processing the scene. Let's wait for the autopsy to see if the cause of death is the same and if the lacerations are most post-mortem too. Dave, let's go help Reid and Prentiss inside. We'll regroup in the precinct in thirty minutes…" Hotch said.

\\*\\*\\*\

"Hotch, I think I have something". Reid announced breaking the silence in the conference room. All agents turned to the doctor when he spread reports and pictures on the table. "I was looking again to see if there's some pattern to show how they pick the places and I found something".

"What is it Reid?" Hotch asked. four days had passed since the last attack and they only had one more to find something useful before another couple was murdered.

The first murder was in a pub called Abby's, the second on a club called Earth, the third was in the Japan Club, the forth in Oasis and finally, the fifth in Taboo". He listed writing the names on the board while the team looked expectantly. "If you look at it closely you'll see. A is the first letter in the alphabet. E is the fifth, J is the tenth, O is the fifteenth and T is the twentieth". He said circling the first letter of each name. "And, if you pay attention, all the names have exactly five letters". He explained counting each character of the names. "He's attacking the five districts, one at time and alphabetically. And, to top that, if you see the address of all the clubs all of them had the number five. First, 115, Erben Ave, then 25, Fulton Street, third 50, 155th street, forth 150, Main Street, and finally, 55, Bay Street". He said looking at the reports.

"So they're obsessed with the number five?" Morgan asked looking at his friend with incredulous eyes.

"At first I thought that too but then I looked at the autopsy reports and the pictures of the bodies. In all the cases the murder of the men was messy, it didn't follow any pattern. But if you look at the women you'll see that each one of them had exactly five stabs in each arm, five in each thigh and leg and in their abdomens. There were five bumps in their heads caused by the bat". He finished.

One of the deputies that had entered the room while he was explaining was looking at him with wide eyes. "How the hell did you see all of that?" He asked astonished.

Morgan smiled slightly and waved his hand. "Trust me, you don't wanna know…"

"So just one of them is obsessed with the number…" Hotch concluded.

"Yes. If he follows the pattern, which he has to do because he doesn't have control, then the next murder will be in Bronx again and the name of the place must start with Y, which is the twenty-fifth letter of the alphabet and it has to have five letters. And the address has to have the number five in it". Reid said nodding.

Hotch was already dialing Garcia's number before he finished talking. "Aye, my captain, what can I do for you?"

"Garcia, I need you to find if there's a club in Bronx the starts with the letter Y and has five letters in its name…" He instructed.

"O-okay… those creepy people have such strange flings…" She murmured while typing. "There are four of them". She announced.

"Any of them has the number five in the address?" Reid asked.

"Just one. Club Young, 550, Shepard Ave". She said.

"There's an alley nearby?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Thanks, Garcia". Hotch said before hanging up. "So, we know where they'll probably attack tomorrow…" He said looking at the team.

"We'll call the owners to tell them to close it tomorrow". One of the deputies suggested.

"No, we can't do that. It'd only mess with their schedule and it could make them change the pattern, leaving us completely blind". Rossi said.

"Then we'll send officers to stay close and prompt to get them". The deputy said.

"We could do that but even so there's still the possibility of them sneaking on us. It's not like we can stay at the alley waiting for them. They could notice and leave… we have to attract them to the alley. We can't just wait for them to pick their victims and hope to get there in time…" Hotch explained.

"We could send someone undercover… not just to watch, but to be their targets". Morgan suggested.

"It's an option…" Hotch nodded slowly.

"I can send two of my own…" The chief offered. "We have options that fit your victimology…"

"I honestly think that it would be better if we send one of our own". Morgan said shaking his head. "No offense" he continued seeing the chief's frown "but we are trained to notice behavior, to sense if we're being watched, even discretely. We'd know better to see if the suspects fit the profile…" He explained.

"I agree. But the victimology leaves us with just one option…" JJ said looking at the two dark-haired profilers.

Emily's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "You're seriously suggesting that Hotch and I do the same thing those couples were doing?" She asked incredulously. "Did you see the videotapes?"

"Do you have another option? I definitely won't dye my hair, Spencer would probably die before touching you, Rossi is too old, no offense" she added looking at the Italian "and we can't make Morgan pull a Michel Jackson right now…" JJ said and some of the deputies chuckled along with Morgan, Reid and Rossi.

"Oh my God…" Emily groaned closing her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"C'mon, princess. It won't be that bad… you'll catch and killer _and_ get some loving'". Morgan teased.

"Shut up…" She hissed. Taking a deep breath she shrugged and looked up. "Okay, I'm game if you are…" She said looking at Hotch, who still hadn't said anything.

He looked at her for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before nodding slowly. "Okay. Let's decide how many officers are going undercover as costumers and who will stay hidden at the street as back-up. We'll have to see clothes too. I don't know about you but I didn't pack to go clubbing…"

"Neither did I. We can go shopping later today…" She nodded.

"Okay. Let's set the details…"

\\*\\*\\*\

The next evening found the agents getting ready to go the club at the precinct. Emily and JJ were at the women's restroom finishing Emily's make-up and hair. "So… nervous?" JJ asked.

"Don't even start with me JJ. I can't believe I'm doing this… when I get my hands in these sons-of-a-bitches…" Emily hissed.

"C'mon Emily?! Is so bad having to kiss Hotch?" JJ asked. "I mean, with all due respect, but our Unit Chief is _fine…_ "

"I know he is JJ. That's the bottom of the problem…" Emily sighed. "I'm the queen of compartmentalization but there are some things that I can't block into my little boxes… that's one of them…" She said looking at her blonde friend.

"Ooooh, you mean…"

"You're not the only one who thinks he's _fine._ But I could probably add some other adjectives too…" She nodded slowly.

"Oh, Em…"

"So, you see… I can block what I feel and see him only as my superior now but the moment I know how it is to kiss him, to feel him… I don't know how I can ignore that again JJ…" She said. They finished with Emily's outfit and exited the bathroom, going to meet the team that was waiting for them at the conference room already.

Morgan and Reid were going through the details with a few officers and Rossi and Hotch weren't in the room. "Damn, princess…" Morgan whistled when he saw her. "Never thought I would wish to be white… you look _hot_!"

"Not in the mood, Morgan, not in the mood. Is everyone ready?" She asked looking for the others.

"Just waiting Hotch…" Morgan started but was cut-off by the deep voice of their Unit Chief.

"No need, I'm right here". He announced getting in the room with Rossi. At his sight Emily's mouth went dry. The man was a vision… there wasn't any other word to describe it. His usual suit was replaced by a very nice fitted pair of jeans with a navy-blue dress shirt with the first two buttons opened and a black leather jacket. His hair was perfectly combed and she wanted nothing more than run her fingers through it and mess it up.

At the other side of the room, Hotch was having a very similar reaction at Emily's outfit. She had bought a simple black dress that went mid-thigh and, along with the pair of black heels, made her creamy legs look even more longer and he fought the desire of imagining how they would look wrapped around his waist. Her hair was curled in waves that flew through her shoulders and her eyes had a smoky eyeshadow that highlighted her beautiful eyes. Her lips were almost sinful with the perfect amount of a light-pink lip-gloss, making him salivate for just one little taste. Once more he thanked God for his perfect poker-face.

"If it wasn't for the frown I would never had recognized you, Hotch!" Morgan teased and Rossi chuckled.

"Funny, Morgan. Is everyone ready?" He asked.

Emily's phone rang before anyone could answer and she saw Garcia's name on the display. "Yes, Garcia?" She answered putting it on speaker.

"How in the hell did no one tell me that you'd go on a hot-date with boss-man?" She shrieked on the phone and Emily's eyes widened.

"Who told Garcia?" She asked looking accusingly at her teammates.

Reid raised his hand sheepishly. "I may have let it slip earlier…" He said.

"Damn you, doctor Reid". Emily glared at him.

"You can kill our resident doctor later, gumdrop, now tell me… how it is knowing you'll have to play tonsil hockey with our fearless leader?" Garcia asked mischievously.

"I'm hanging up on you, Garcia". Emily announced.

"You're no fun, Emily Prentiss!" Garcia managed to shout before Emily could finish the call.

"Okay, let's head out?" Hotch asked ignoring the phone call.

"Right, here are your earpieces. You won't have a microphone but we will be able to talk to you two if we spot anything suspect. JJ and Officer Johnson will be inside, in the bar and Officers Lewis and Patterson will be around the dancefloor as support. Morgan and I will be outside the pub with Officers Jackson and Cooper to see when you two head out to the alley. Officers Cameron and James will be at the bar after the alley as the other side's back-up. Reid will be at the surveillance car coordinating with all of us and watching the security cameras to see if he can spot the suspects". Rossi said while Emily and Hotch fixed the earpieces.

"We can't have them spotting any other couples so you two will have to really play your parts…" Morgan said with a more serious tone.

"Got it. Let's go. This has to end tonight…" Hotch said and they left to the pub.

\\*\\*\\*\

Hotch and Emily entered the pub holding hands and immediately spotted JJ and one of the officers at the bar. They went to the opposite side of the bar and Emily sat at one of the stools with Hotch standing between her legs. "What can I get for you, man?" The barman asked.

"I'll have a beer. You, babe?" He asked Emily.

"A dry martini, please…" She said sweetly at the barman and he nodded.

Hotch leaned in and pressed her in the counter, his mouth ghosting on her ear. "Have you seen the other two officers?" He asked nuzzling at her neck.

Emily shivered at his breath on her and wrapped her arms around his back. "The blonde one is at the dancefloor dancing with a fake-boob red-headed. I didn't see the brunette one yet…" She whispered back and smiled slightly when she felt him shivering at her touch.

Their drinks came and both took a few sips. Hotch rested his hands on her bare thighs and leaned again to nuzzle her neck. "Do you see anyone looking at us?" He asked before running his hands up her dress and resting them on her hip.

"Aside from a few women fuming with jealousy wanting my death? No, nothing suspect…" She whispered linking her hands on his neck.

He chuckled quietly shaking his head. "Is that so?" He asked circling her waist and hosting her closer to his body. His lips trailed a line across her shoulders up to her neck until her ear.

She hummed affirmatively and pressed herself even closer to him, running her hands on his hair. "C'mon guys, we're waiting for the show. You better start getting this jerks' attention…" JJ's voice came through their earpieces.

"I knew I would regret wearing his thing…" Emily grunted.

"Yeah, but she's right. We better start…" Hotch said and before Emily could understand the implication his lips were on hers and her heart stopped. One of his hands came to cup the back of her head and the other kept his hold on her waist, pressing her front on his chest. His lips massaged hers in the most delicious way and he swallowed her sigh when she opened her mouth to his tongue, shivering when the kiss deepened.

She couldn't avoid the pathetic whimper that came from deep on her throat when his tongue mapped her mouth, stroking the roof of her mouth and the line of her teeth. Changing tactics he started sucking her own tongue and she was reduced in a mess of whimpers and moans, gripping his hair in an almost painful way, desperate to find something to keep her grounded.

He pulled apart breathlessly, their bodies still pressed together and Emily let out a little whine when his mouth pulled away. "Now, that's what I was talking about…" JJ chuckled on the earpiece again and Emily flushed even more.

She looked up at him and found the usual hazel eyes of her boss almost completely black, pupils dilated with desire. "You wanna dance?" His deep voice asked, a few tones rougher and huskier, causing another wave of shivers through her body.

"Sure…" She managed to mumble back and he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat, taking another big gulp of his beer. He led her to the dancefloor and circled her waist to press her close to his front. She jumped a little bit when his mouth attacked her neck with open-mouth kisses and shivered at the touch of his hands on her back.

He gripped her hips and leaned up to her ear. "Relax Emily… forget about the others about JJ… focus on us, here, otherwise it won't work…" He coaxed her quietly. "Focus on me…" He whispered and she shivered again, letting her hands explore his torso through the fabric of his shirt. She made her way up to his neck and linked her arms around it, tilting his head down to capture his lips.

He leaded their dance, following the rhythm of the song but let her dominate the kiss, barely avoiding a moan as she lazily sucked his tongue and stroked it with her own. His hands roamed around her back and hips, relishing the soft touch of the fabric through his fingers. His legs parted her thighs and he pressed himself even closer, their limbs connected, chests pressed together and mouths dancing along with the song.

As they lips parted, flushed and breathing heavily, their hands continued their route on each other's bodies, her nails scratching his back through his shirt and his finding her bare skin as her dress rose with their movements. He could feel his control snapping; the sensations were too good, the lack of contact with another person too long and the desire making his body betray him, starting to stir.

He turned her around to press her back against his front and groaned softly when she started to rock her hips against his groin. His hands traced the line of her waist and then made their way up from hip to rib, ghosting the side of her breasts. She brought her arms back to grab his neck and placed his head on her neck, tilting her head to the side invitingly.

He knew that his desire would be evident soon so he cleared his throat and whispered on her ear. "Emily…" at her hum of acknowledgement he continued. "I'm… I apologize previously for any… reactions… it's been long…" He said awkwardly.

She chuckled at him and wiggled her hips provocatively to tease him, causing him to buck against her and tightening his grip on her waist. "Emily…" He warned before burying his face on neck and retaliating with his mouth.

She moaned deeply and gripped his hair tightly, while his hands continued to roam through her body. "Very nice show, guys… possible creep number one staring at you two from the bar. He just nodded to possible creep number two who is watching you from the other side of the bar. They're also staring at the other couple at your left. You need to improve your performance…" JJ directed them through the earpiece.

"Cup my breasts". Emily said quietly to him.

"What?" He whispered surprised in her ear.

"My breasts, Hotch. Touch my breasts…" She said at the same time her hands left his neck and rested on his thighs, caressing them through the denim while her hips bounced more provocatively against his groin, making him groan. His hands made their way up to her chest and cupped her breasts, winning a low moan from her.

He squeezed them and kissed her neck hungrily, losing himself in the act, drowning himself on her taste, her smell and the feeling of her skin. He relished the little whimpers she let out and suddenly turned her around, capturing her lips in another hungry kiss. Their mouths danced together at the same time their bodies swan with the music. His hands caressed her back and descended to the curve of her ass, hesitating for a few seconds before finishing their way to her bottom and squeezing her, pressing her directly to his desire.

She gasped at the contact with his erection and couldn't help but grind against it a little bit. Their kiss intensified and they devoured each other's mouths, for a moment completely oblivious to the rest of the operation, until JJ's voice brought them back. "Jesus, you two really worked a show. The unsubs are focused on you now. Time for the second part…"

They shared another few hungry kisses before Hotch grabbed her hand and walked to the exit. They left the bar and saw Morgan and one of the officers talking in front of a parked car and Rossi with another one a few steps away. Hotch grabbed Emily by the waist and hugged her from behind, trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders, walking towards the alley. Just as they were entering the alley Morgan's voice came through the earpiece. "Suspects leaving the pub. They're going towards a parked car a few feet after the alley's entry". He announced. "Keep the act. Suspect number one stopped and looked in your direction nodding to the other one".

Hotch backed Emily against the brick wall and kissed her again, hoisting her leg on his thigh and sneaking his hand under her dress to make it look like he was going to touch her intimately. She moaned into their kiss and roamed her hands on his back and shoulders, rubbing her center into his groin. "They just got the bats from the car and are walking towards the alley. Everyone in position". Morgan directed and Hotch suddenly gripped Emily's other thigh and she jumped to wrap them around his waist. He had her directly against his erection and started to rock his hips to brush against her. He could feel the heat irradiating from her and pulled back from her mouth and went to her neck.

She whimpered shamelessly at his ministrations, not even remembering her own name let alone the unsubs. Morgan's voice came through the earpiece again to remind her why she was there but Hotch once again distracted her with another push of his hips and a lick on her neck. "Aaron…" She moaned lowly and dropped her head back, hitting the wall but not really feeling the pain. The pleasure was almost overwhelming and she couldn't concentrate in anything but his lips and his body pressed so right against hers.

"Suspects approaching. Team Alpha starting approach from west". One of the officers announced.

Emily could feel the tension building on her belly and the whines coming from her throat intensified. She moaned his name again and groaned when he nipped her neck painfully just to trace his tongue to soothe the pain. "Oh God…" She whispered when he shifted his position and angled their limbs perfectly, making her vision blurry with the pleasure.

With one last push whites spots invaded her vision and she moaned lowly his name, barely listening Morgan's voice, this time not from the earpiece but from her left. "FBI, freeze!" She felt Hotch dropping her on her feet again and had to grip his shoulders tightly to keep her standing because her legs felt like jelly. She opened her eyes and saw Morgan and another officer immobilizing the unsubs and handing them to another two officers who read their Miranda rights and leaded them to the car. Morgan turned back to them with questioning look. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine…" Hotch nodded, his hands still resting on Emily's waist. "Go find JJ and Rossi. We'll go to Reid's car and head to the station to the interrogatory". He directed and Morgan nodded once before going. He turned back to Emily. "Are you okay?" He asked with a low voice.

She blinked a few times before focusing on his question. "Yeah… I'm…" She breathed heavily and for the first time felt the stick feeling on her panties, realization dawning her. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away, straightening her hair and dress. "I'm fine. Let's go?" She asked and started walking without even waiting for an answer.

She heard his footsteps following her and tried to control her breathing, blinking back a few tears of embarrassment. She couldn't believe that her body had betrayed her like that. She always prided herself for being a controlled and strong woman and now she had surrendered herself at the feeling she always desired but was well aware she couldn't ever have.

How was she supposed to face him now?

He had noticed what happened. He couldn't not have noticed. He had held her while her body shook with the waves of pleasure and had heard the moan of his name she had emitted when consumed by the heat.

Damn Morgan for suggesting the plan. Damn JJ for being blonde. Damn unsubs for existing.

And damn Aaron Hotchner for being so irresistible and prohibited.

\\*\\*\\*\

Three hours later the team was walking through the front hall of the hotel they were staying, exhausted but with the case wrapped. It took only twenty minutes to break the obsessed-compulsive unsub and make him confess and detail every single murder. The brothers Patrick and Jeffrey Williams had also murdered five other couples in another state the year before they had come to New York and other ones before that across the country. Their parents had died when they were both young and they had been raised by a conservative grandmother that always said they were a fruit from their sinner parents. She had been their first victim and since then they had gone through the country eliminating the sinners they found on their way.

They made their way up to their rooms on the elevator in silence. Hotch looked at his brunette agent from the corner of his eye but she had ignored him at all costs. He knew she was probably feeling ashamed with what had happened in the alley but part of him was thrilled that he had managed to get such reaction from her. Part of him wanted to see what more he could do to her. He wanted to listen to the sounds she made, feel again the shivers that ran through her body at his ministrations, he wanted more, much, much more.

They exited the elevator and made their ways through the hall. All of them had managed to stay at the same floor this time, each one with their room. Emily made her way through all of them and headed to her room. "See you all tomorrow". She mumbled before getting in and closing the door with a thud.

The agents looked at the door in silence until Morgan whistled. "Damn, you'd thought she would be a little happier and less tense after some lovin' but she's the opposite!"

"She's definitely pissed…" Rossi nodded.

"Didn't you do the job right, man?" Morgan asked teasingly looking at Hotch, who was just staring at the door.

"I think he did the job too right…" JJ murmured and that seemed to snap the leader profiler.

"Who is in the room beside Emily's?" He asked.

"Me…" Reid said confusedly and frowned even more when Hotch chuckled, tossing him his own keys.

"Stay in mine tonight. You really won't want to hear what's going to happen there tonight…" He said and walked to the door tapping it three times loudly.

A handful seconds later the door opened and a very annoyed Emily looked at him. "Look, I really want to get some rest so…" The rest of her phrase was cut by his lips when he kissed her, pushing his way into the room and shut the door behind him with a loud thud that echoed on the hall where four very astonished profilers were looking at it with their mouths opened.

A loud moan of their leader's name came through the door and they blinked before Morgan and Rossi started chuckling. "Damn! He certainly knows how to do it!" Morgan said shaking his head.

Another moan came through the door and Rossi looked at JJ. "I think you won't be sleeping tonight either, JJ…" He said chuckling since her room was in front of Emily's.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think any of us will…"

 **A/N: There is anyone wanting to see what happened behind doors? If you do, you know what to do! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: God, I can't even begin to explain how happy I am with the response to this fic. You guys are truly amazing. Honestly.**

 **As promised, here it is what happened behind closed doors. I wrote and rewrote and rewrote this because I wanted it to be perfect. I don't know if it is, probably not, but I'm happy with the result. I wanted it to be sweet and intense at the same time but most of all, I wanted it to be believable. I think I did it. I sincerely hope you guys like it.**

 **It's unbeta'd, so I apologize for any errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

PART TWO

Emily dropped her purse on the armchair across the queen sized bed in her hotel room with a huff. She sat at the edge of the bed and took off her hells, massaging her aching feet. She wanted nothing more than take this stupid dress off and soak in a long bath before going to bed to try to get some sleep. She was thankful that the team had stayed in a great hotel this time and the bathroom was equipped with a bathtub and filled with one of her favorite salt baths. After the night she had had she deserved a relaxing time.

She could see Hotch trying to make eye contact with her during all the way back from the station and again in the elevator but she avoided at all costs. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. God, the shame was too much.

She knew it had been a bad idea. She knew it was a terrible, ridiculous, dangerous idea. She knew it would be too hard to be so close with that man and pretend it didn't mean anything. She knew it would be masochism to allow herself to be close to him, to let him touch her, kiss her… God, and that man could kiss. She had never been so thoroughly ravished by just one kiss. He had managed to map every single sensitive area of her mouth with his tongue at the same time he did the same with her body using his hands.

She smiled slightly at the memory of his desire pressed against her butt. She had fantasied about him without his perfect suits more than once but actually feeling the extent of his anatomy had been thrilling. And, like she imagined, she hadn't been disappointed. The man was huge! God, she wanted nothing more than take him in her hand, in her mouth, in her… _Stop, Emily!_ She chastised herself.

She didn't need fuel to her fantasies. She needed to forget about Aaron Hotchner and his perfect smile and his perfect body and his perfect hands and his perfect kisses.

She shivered at the memories and shrugged rather roughly, getting up and deciding to take her bath. Just as she was opening the bathroom's door there was a knock on her door. She huffed angrily and went to see who had dared to disturb her plans. As she opened the door and saw who it was she huffed again, this time annoyed. "Look, I'd really like to get some rest so…" Her words were cut off by his lips and her mind went blank.

He pushed his way inside the bedroom and closed the door with his foot before turning her around and pressing her back against the closed door. His mouth devoured her hungrily while his hands cupped the back of her head and her ass, pressing her closely into his hard front.

He pulled away from the kiss just to descend his mouth to her jaw, along the line of her neck and shoulders, trailing kisses, nips and bites that made her legs turn into jelly. "What are you- _Aaron…_ " She started to ask but he did something so incredible with his tongue in a particular sensitive spot behind her ear that made her forget about anything but him.

She moaned and whimpered and gasped while he ravished her with his mouth and his hands, caressing her back, the curve of her ass and her thighs, with the perfect amount of strength that made her feel wanted and possessed and she loved. She, Miss I-don't-need-anyone, was absolutely thrilled with the thought of being dominated by this man. She wanted him to take her, to possess her and mark her as his, as his property, so everything one would see that she belonged to him.

" _Ho-o-otch…_ " She moaned helplessly and felt him smirk against her neck.

"Hotch?" He asked with a curious voice. "Oh, but I _loved_ the way you moaned my name earlier…" He said and attacked her pulse point again.

"I-I was… I was going to take a b-bath…" She stammered trying to gain some control.

"A bath?" He asked with a smirk. "Oh, that's a great idea… maybe we can get there sometime, but now I have some other ideas…"

"Hmm, Aaron…" She moaned again when he aligned his hips with hers and let her feel exactly what he had in store for her.

"Hmm… now that's better…" He said smiling while his tongue licked her neck up to her earlobe. He leaned against her ear and whispered with a husky voice that sent shivers on her spine. "Do you have any idea what knowing that I can reduce you into _that_ state with just _kisses_ did to me?" He smirked at her low whine and licked the shell of her ear before continuing. "I wonder what would happen if I used my fingers…" He whispered as his fingers traced the edge of her dress. "Or maybe my mouth…" He continued as his hand traveled up the length of her thigh until it reached the line of her panties. "What if I took you?" She gasped when his fingers ghosted against her soaked center. "How would you feel if I took you? If I were inside of you, marking you as mine, forever?"

"Please, please, _please…_ " She begged, shifting her hips to try to get more contact but he used his other hand to still her.

"Ssh…" He shushed her quietly. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'll take good care of you…" He whispered while his fingers pushed her panties to the side and traced her soaked lips. "God, you are _so wet_ ". He gasped and pressed his thumb on her swollen nub.

"Oh _God…_ " She whimpered as he flicked her clit and used his mouth on her neck.

"That's it, that's it… God, you're so beautiful…" He whispered looking at her flushed face. She linked her arms around his neck and brought his head down to capture his lips in a desperate kiss. His mouth opened to hers and he kissed her back just as hungrily, while his hand continued to work on her clit.

She could feel the fire burning inside of her. He used his fingers like a maestro, playing with her body as if it was his instrument and eliciting the most needy sounds she had ever emitted. His thumb flicked her clit furiously while his other fingers traced all the length of her lips, coating it with her juices. His mouth worked on her neck and collarbone before taking her lips again in a fierce kiss, and she knew that by now she was all covered with purple marks, but the feelings were so good and so overwhelming that she couldn't bring herself to care.

A few minutes later she pulled back from the kiss and dropped her back against the door with a thud as the first wave of shocks run through her body, making her moan his given name loudly and grip his shoulders to support herself up. He continued his touch on her more gently while she rode out of the orgasm. When her body stopped shaking he steadied her up with a hand on her hip, pressing her against the door firmly. "So beautiful, sweetheart…" He whispered lovingly as his mouth ghosted against her cheek.

He stroked her hip while she controlled her breathing again and then she heard the sound of her panties being ripped off her and looked at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what…"

"Oh, you really didn't think I was done with you, did you?" He asked with a saucy smile. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm just getting started, babe…" And then two of his calloused fingers were inside of her and she gasped. He slowly worked his fingers in and out of her and buried his face on her neck. " _My God,_ you're tight…"

"A-Aaron…" She moaned and gasped when his thumb made contact with her clit.

"You feel so good, Emily… I can't wait to be inside of you…" He whispered huskily against her ear and she whimpered. "Do you want that? Do you want me inside of you, Emily?" He asked provocatively.

"Oh _God,_ yes… yes, so, so much…" She moaned and rocked her hips against his fingers, already feeling the tension building on her belly. She felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure and she couldn't believe that she was already on the verge of coming again that quickly. The only thing she knew was that her body wanted more, so much more from this man. It was like he was the only water on the desert and she was dying from thirsty and he was her salvation. She wanted to drown herself on him. She wanted to surrender at his feet. She wanted so much, _so_ much more and she didn't have any shame of asking, begging for it. "More, Aaron… please, more…" She begged.

"More, you need more?" He asked and shoved another finger inside her and she emitted a needy whine at the feeling of her body being filled by him. "Like this?" He fastened his movements. "Like this, sweetheart?"

" _Yes!_ " She moaned. "Yes, Aaron, yes… oh my God!" The second wave broke through her body with full force and she bucked her knees, forcing him to grasp her waist with his other arm to keep her up.

He continued his movements while she rode through her orgasm and when it was over he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth, licking her juices and humming appreciatively. "You taste _so_ sweet…" He said before kissing her to let her taste herself. They kissed lazily for a couple of minutes until he pulled back. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked caressing her cheek.

She looked at him with heavy eyes and a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm floating…" She whispered and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you grounded…" He said and then caught her in his arms in bridal style, walking the few steps until the bed and placed her carefully on the mattress in a sitting position. His fingers found their way to the zipper of her dress and he pulled it down slowly, before taking the straps off of her shoulder, revealing her bare torso to him. "You weren't even wearing a bra…" He groaned and laid her down to the mattress.

"It's built-in…" She whispered breathlessly as his hands started to work on her breasts.

"You are absolutely breathtaking…" He said reverently while his eyes traveled the length of her bare body. "Better than any fantasy…"

"Do you have fantasies about me?" She asked surprised.

"All the time… all the time…" He whispered and leaned down to kiss the valley of her breasts. "But it never did justice… you're so perfect…" He licked the tip of her nipple and then took it into his mouth making her gasp his name. He ravished her breast, sucking and licking and nipping her flesh, marking her as his. He changed sides and took the other nipple into his mouth while his hand caressed the other one.

She gasped and moaned and whimpered at his assault, arching her back, asking for more, begging, crying his name like a prayer. He made his way down her body and traced open-mouth kisses on her belly and her hips, relishing the shivers he could feel on her body and the goosebumps on her skin. "Aaron…" She whispered with a needy voice as he was getting closer of her center.

He ignored the area she wanted the most and she whined. His hands caressed her thighs and legs and he caught her foot brought it to his mouth, placing a light kiss on each one of her toes. She moaned as he started to suck them and lick his way up her calves before he switched sides and caught her other feet to repeat the process.

His lips made kissed her legs and the back of her knees before going up her thighs, licking, nipping and kissing her flesh. "You're so soft…" He whispered to her as his hands massaged her inner thighs. He could see how wet she was from the glistening of her lower lips and grinned, knowing that it was him that had caused that. He licked her thighs and approached her center, feeling her breathing increase as he went closer.

He brought his nose to her soaked lips and breathed her scent, licking his lips. He flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue and grinned at her gasp. He took the nub between his lips and sucked it hungrily, using his hands to still her when her hips started to rock involuntarily. He licked her from bottom to clit and inserted his tongue into her tight channel, earning a small scream from her.

"God!"

She tasted like peaches and he buried himself at her taste and smell. He lapped at her juices hungrily, drinking every single drop she gave him as if it was the most expensive wine in the world. She moaned and gasped beneath him and he enjoyed every single minute of it, pleasuring her, making her feel like she was flying, making her feel like she was high.

He hummed against her, sending more waves of pleasure to her. He used his thumb to stimulate her clit again and it didn't take long for her to clamp her thighs against his head and arch her back, emitting a scream of his name. He lapped all her juices thoroughly and cleaned her carefully. At every single lick of his tongue she shuddered until he felt that she was too sensitive, to the point of being uncomfortable, and stopped.

He gave her center one last kiss before making his way up kissing her belly, her stomach, her breasts and collarbone, licking her neck and capturing her mouth in a deep kiss, filled with need and desire. He mapped her mouth and stroked her tongue with his, needing to hear her moans, needing to feel her shivers and shudders. "You are absolutely delicious…" He whispered against her mouth after they pulled apart.

"That was incredible…" She whispered breathlessly and he smiled at her, caressing her cheek.

He stood up and started to unbutton his shirt, slowly, looking at her flushed body, already covered with purple marks of his kisses and bites and licked his lips. He took the shirt off of his shoulders and worked on his belt, unbuckling it and pushing down his zipper. He took off his shoes and socks and pushed his jeans down, leaving him in only his black boxers that didn't do much to cover his evident desire.

"God, you're so perfect…" She whispered looking at his toned chest and thighs. He smiled at her and leaned down again to cover her body with his, groaning at the contact of their skins. They kissed slowly and deeply, savoring the taste of each other and using their hands to caress their bodies.

It was like all the frenzy had been stopped and replaced by a deep and strong need of closeness, a need for intimacy, a need for connection. They kissed thoroughly, without rush, their tongues making deep strokes against the other. It was a kiss that meant much more than sex. It meant a confession of their feelings towards each other, an admission that they were walking into this with their whole heart, with the knowledge that it would mean so much more in their future.

They kissed like that for several minutes, his body rocking against hers in the most delicious ways, his covered erection brushing against her soaked center making her vision blurry with the pleasure. He groaned against her mouth when she bucked against him and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her. She was surprised by the wave that broke through her body suddenly, this time in a more gentle way, shocking her body with shivers.

He looked at her with incredulous eyes. "Did you just…?" He started to ask but her flushed face and her labored breathing answered him. " _God_ , you are so _hot_ …" He groaned, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, filled with desire and arousal.

Emily caressed his covered ass and squeezed, making him moan. She pushed his boxers down his hips, using her feet to push them all the way down his legs. He rocked his hips against her and gasped when her soaked center slicked his member. "I want you so much…" He moaned in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Take me… fuck me, Aaron…" She gasped with need and frowned when he pulled away.

"No, Emily". He said shaking his head. He pushed himself on his elbows to look at her. "I don't _fuck_ , Emily. I make love. If you can't deal with that we better stop right here…" He said seriously. "It doesn't matter if it's gentle, if it's rough. I always make love. That's why I've only been with one woman in my life". He said and saw the tears filling her eyes.

"Aaron…" She whispered.

"Do you want that, Emily? Do you want to make love to me?" He asked caressing her cheek.

"Yes… God, yes… so much…" She whispered with a sob while a few tears made their way down her cheeks. He smiled at her and kissed her again at the same time he lined himself at her opening and pushed his way inside her very carefully. " _Oh God…_ " She breathed at the feeling of him filling her.

Hotch groaned at the tightness of her channel and struggled to keep himself still to allow her to adjust. "God, you feel so good…" He moaned against her neck. The tightness of her walls was too much overwhelming and he felt like he would explode.

When she started to shift her hips he slowly pulled out and pushed in again, repeating the motion a few times. He resumed their movements into long and deep thrusts that made her gasp each time, changing angles, trying to find the better spot to make good for her. When she arched her back and gasped loudly he knew he had found it so he keep the thrusts on that spot, alternating the speed and strength to surprise her when she least expected.

She gasped and whimpered at the feeling of him inside of her. She couldn't believe that it was true. She couldn't believe that this man was really here, with her, inside of her. She had dreamt about this so many times, so many nights, alone in her bed, fantasying about how it would be if she could finally be with him, if she could finally feel him this close, this deep inside of her.

But nothing, not even her wildest dreams, nothing prepared her for this, for good this was, how perfect, how so incredibly _right_ it was to have him like this. He moved along with her, rocking their rips together, the sound of their skins slapping against each other and the moans and groans of pleasure they emitted filled the room. The smell of sex filled the air, the smell of sweat skins, the smell of their desire, their arousal.

It was the most perfect experience of her life. It was like all the things she lived, all the things she had gone through, everything had brought her to this moment. Everything she lived had prepared her to be with this man. This man, who would be the last man of her life, she was sure of that. After this, after that night, after being marked by him in this room, in this bed, she knew she would never be able to be with any other man for the rest of her life.

He used his hands to toy with her breasts and used his tongue to stimulate her sensitive spots on her neck and behind her ear he started to feel her convulse and then she clamped against him, her whole body shaking and shivering and her eyes rolling out of her head that was threw back into the pillows. She moaned his name and he rocked his hips to ride her out of her high, whispering encouraging words to her.

When she felt like she could finally breath again she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with a smile and felt him still hard inside of her. "Hey you…" He whispered at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi…" She whispered back and he leaned down to kiss her sweetly. She felt him starting to move again, carefully, while his hands stroke her hips and her thighs. "Aaron…" She gasped. She couldn't do it again. She just couldn't.

"Ssh…" He shushed her and hoisted her legs around his waist to allow him go even more deeper.

"I can't… I-I c-can't..." She stammered.

"You can… of course you can…" He nodded, fastening his thrusts.

"I can't, Aaron… you… j-just you…"

"No… no, I can't… not alone…" He shook his head and leaned in to kiss her neck. "I need you to come with me…" He whispered seductively. "Just once more… I know you can… you feel so good, sweetheart…"

"Oh my God, Aaron…" She gasped when his thumb started to flick her clit. He was going to kill her. He was going to break her into tine little pieces, she knew that.

"That's it… are you feeling? I'm feeling…" He moaned as his thrusts became more frantic. "God, you're so tight, so _wet_ , babe…" He kissed her again and groaned when she sucked his tongue hungrily. "Oh… you're mine… all mine, Emily…" He whispered against her cheek. "Tell me, Emily… tell me you're mine…" He asked looking into her eyes.

She nodded quickly and felt a tear slipping from her eye. Was he really asking that? She was his. She was _so_ his… "Yes… God, yes… I'm all yours… for keeps. All yours, Aaron…" She whispered and moaned when he kissed her fiercely.

"And I'm yours… I'm yours, Emily… I love you…" He whispered back kissing her cheeks and her nose. "I'm all yours…" He speeded up his thrusts and his strokes on her clit, moaning along with her when her muscles started to convulse against him again.

"Aaron!" She shouted and shivered at the intensity of her orgasm. She heard him grunt and then she felt his seed filling her, smiling when he moaned her name quietly and collapsed on top of her. She ran her fingers along his back while they controlled their breathing. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at her flushed face.

"I love you…" He repeated seriously while his hand caressed her cheek.

"I love you too…" She whispered back with a sob. "I love you so much…"

They kissed one last time thoroughly, taking their time to map every inch of their mouths and savor the taste of the other. When they pulled apart he slid off of her, smiling at her little whine, and flipped them over to have her resting on his chest.

They remained in silence for a few minutes, just caressing each other and enjoying the feeling of their bodies together. He kissed her hair and she smiled snuggling closer to him. "I can't believe we're really here…" She whispered quietly.

"Me either…" He whispered back caressing her cheek. "I love you so much…"

She smiled at him and kissed his mouth sweetly. "I love you too, Aaron…"

He closed his eyes with a sigh and smiled. "God, I love the sound of my name coming from your lips…"

"Aaron…" She repeated against his ear and he shuddered. "My Aaron…"

"Yours…" He nodded cupping her cheek. "I'm yours… truly yours…" He repeated and kissed her one last time. She yawned and he tucked her under his chin. "Let's get some rest… we have to meet the team for breakfast at eight-thirty…" He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Aaron… I love you…" She whispered and snuggled closer to him.

"Sweet dreams, my love…"

 **A/N: So? Did you guys like it? Should I go on? Maybe with some fun with the team in the morning after? Let me know, please. Reviews are awesome and I love them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I it took me so long to finally update this but I was having some trouble to write this... Again, I don't know if the end it's really the end. It could turn out into another chapter but it always depends on your reviews :)**

 **This is smut and fluffy. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

PART THREE

It was the sunlight coming through the blinds of her hotel room that made her stir. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to manage to focus her blurry vision. Looking at the alarm-clock on the nightstand she could see it had just passed seven in the morning and she groaned inwardly at her internal clock because she knew she could have had at least more thirty minutes of sleep.

It was just when she tried to move that she noticed the heavy manly arm holding her tightly against a hard and warm chest. For like three seconds she panicked, not quite remembering who was her bedmate… but then flashes of the night before came through her sleepy mind and she felt her lips turning upwards into a grin and she closed her eyes in bliss.

It hadn't been a dream… it had really happened. She had really spent the most amazing, incredibly and satisfying night of her life in the arms of the most caring, loving and handsome man in the world. God, she had dreamed about this so many times… about how it would be to have his arms around her… how it would be to taste his lips and his skin… how it would be to have him inside her, marking her, possessing her, claiming her… and now, she finally knew. It was pure bliss.

She turned around very carefully, to not wake him up, and had to bit back a moan at the ache in her muscles. Considering that it had been over a year since she had been with someone and even then it had been absolutely mediocre, her poor body was feeling very hard the extra work it had done the night before. She squeezed her thighs and felt the burn on her center. God, how many times had that man made her come? Four? Five? Six? She couldn't even count it. She just knew that she had been absolutely and thoroughly _loved_ by him.

She grinned at the memory of his words. He _made love_ to her. When it was the last time that she had made love to someone? Like, really made love, in the deepest meaning of the term… she couldn't remember. She wasn't even sure if she had actually experienced this before. Probably not. At least not in this intensity. This man had played with her body as if he had its instruction manual. He knew exactly where to touch, how to touch, when to touch. He knew exactly how to make her shiver, how to make her moan, how to make her gasp, how to make her groan, how to make her lose the ability of think, let alone speak.

She took a minute to look at his sleeping face and smiled softly. His usually tense features were completely relaxed, not even a single wrinkle on his forehead, not even a single sign of tension or worry. His lips were slightly curved into a smile and she couldn't stop her fingers from tracing the line of his cheekbones.

She caressed his skin for a few moments before she saw his eyes fluttering and the grip of his arm on her waist tightened. She smiled when she saw his lips forming a slight grin and without even noticing she leaned up to take those lips in a longing good morning kiss. He hummed against her mouth and pressed her closer to him, one arm tracing the lines of her bare back and the other hand buried on her hair, holding her head to prevent her from pulling apart.

He traced the lines of her swollen lips with the tip of his tongue and swallowed her moan when she opened herself to him, shivering at the touch of their tongues. He devoured her mouth hungrily, the sleepiness completely forgotten as he drowned himself into her taste and her smell and the feeling of her skin against his.

His hand that was caressing her back made its way down to the curve of her ass and he cupped her bottom, swallowing another needy moan as he pressed her close to his morning hardness. He could feel that she was already wet against him and his insides trembled with a bit of male pride at the sounds she was making against his mouth.

He turned her into her back and covered her body with his, finally breaking the kiss due to the bright spots on his vision because of the lack of oxygen. She smiled at him and he breathed heavily at the flushed look on her face. Her cheeks were reddened and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He could see the purple marks on her neck from the night before and her eyes held a sparkle so bright that his heart warmed. She was so absolutely _debauched_ and she was so completely _his_ and he let out a low primal growl before capturing her lips again in a bruise kiss.

Her lips opened to his eagerly and she stroked and sucked his tongue, her arms finding their way to his neck and head and she fisted his hair in her hands in a despair need to find something to keep her grounded. He thrusted his hips against hers and moaned at the slicky feeling of her juices coating his member. He felt her trying to mumble something into their kiss and pulled back with a questioning eyebrow.

She opened her eyes and the amount of need and arousal on them sent shivers straight to his groin. "Inside, Aaron… for the love of God, get the _hell_ inside…" She cried arching her back and wrapping her legs around his waist, bucking against him to prove her point.

He guided his hardness to her center and slowly thrusted himself in, groaning lowly at the tightness of her walls around his shaft. " _God…_ " He moaned burying his face on her neck.

"Yeah…" She nodded quickly. "Yeah… more, Aaron… please, more…" She begged while shifting her hips trying to get more friction.

He started to move along with her slowly and steady in long and deep thrusts that hit all the perfect spots and made her vision blurry with pleasure. She gasped and moaned and whimpered underneath him and he braced his body on his arms to look at her, mesmerized by her beauty, especially in that moment, completely surrendered at him and his wishes, begging for him, needing his claim, asking for him to make her his once more.

The room was filled with the sounds of his grunts and her moans, their sweaty skins slapping against each other and the bedpost hitting the wall at each thrust. He kissed her neck and the line of her collarbone, paying especial attention at the marks on her skin, relishing the fact that it was him who put them there and it was him who had her here, in his arms.

He hoisted her legs up to his waist to find a deeper angle and grinned when she opened her eyes wide and gasped at the new feeling, her mouth parted in a silent O and her breathing more elaborated. He kept the angle and pounded into her harder, one hand finding the bedpost and the other bracing his weight beside her head, fastening his movements and leaning down to capture one of her pink nipples that were erect and inviting, needing his attention.

She moaned his name loudly, asking for more, begging for him to go deeper, faster and harder, crying her love for him, swearing that she was his, that she belonged to him and that she had waited for him her whole life. He brought one hand to flick her clit and she sobbed more pleas, her whole body shaking at the first wave of shocks running through her.

He slowed his thrusts, riding her through her high, savoring the way her muscles contracted against him and the way her body was shivering beneath his fingers. When he felt that she was breathing more even again he flipped them over, making her squeal in surprise, and brushed her hair out of her face, enjoying her flushed cheeks and her sparkling eyes looking at him.

"Hi…" She whispered smiling.

"Hi…" He whispered back, his hands caressing her cheek. She caught his hands and put them behind his head, linking their fingers together and leaning down to kiss him slowly. She pulled away first and rocked her hips just a little bit, squeezing her internal muscles against his length and grinned when he moaned and his eyes rolled on the back of his head. " _Yes…_ " He hissed.

She worked her hips up and down on his hardness, making sure to squeeze a little bit more every time she was thrusting in. Their hands stayed linked behind his head while she rode him, first in an antagonizing speed and then more quickly, until she was slamming herself down on him with force. Their breathings were erratic at this point and their eyes locked together as she moved on top of him.

She shivered at the sight of his usual hazel eyes almost all black, his whole face displaying his desire for her, his arousal, his need for her and she loved that. She loved the fact that such strong man was here, beneath her, completely at her mercy, moaning and groaning at her ministrations… this man, this usually stoic man, who so many people accused of being cold and even incapable of _feeling_ like a normal human being, this man was here, shivering under her touch, begging for her, giving himself completely to her.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back when he bucked against her, hitting _that_ perfect spot again, but then he squeezed her hands to catch her attention. "No…" He gasped. "Open your eyes… I need to see you, sweetheart…" He pleaded and she nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his and fastened her movements, panting and gasping at every thrust.

She felt the fire burning on her belly again and felt her climax approaching, her rhythm starting to be more frantic, less coordinated and faster. She released his hands and braced herself on his chest, while he put his on her hips to help her movements. "Aaron…" She gasped breathlessly when she felt him using his finger on her clit. It was the last push she needed and he saw her breaking on top of him, her whole body convulsing with the intensity of her climax and her muscles tightening even more against him. "Come for me, babe… please, _please,_ come for me…" She pleaded panting and it was his last straw. He arched his back and bucked his hips, shooting his load inside her.

" _Emily…_ " He moaned lowly while his vision blurred with the pleasure. She rocked her hips a few times more before collapsing on top of him, her whole body sweaty and her breathing elaborated.

It took more than a couple of minutes for them to start to think properly and when she felt that she had the strength to lift her head she looked at him. "Good morning…" She whispered with a grin.

He smiled back at her and brushed a few sweaty strands of her dark hair out of her face. "That was one hell of good morning…" He said and they both chuckled. He kissed her forehead and ran his hands through her back. "Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly.

"I slept perfectly…" She sighed happily. "You?"

"Hmm… I hadn't slept so well in a very long time…" He said with a smile. "What time is it?" He asked with a yawn.

"It's ten before eight. We have to meet the team soon…" She said cuddling closer to him. He was still inside of her and she shifted her hips a little, moaning at the feeling of him more intense due to her still sensitive muscles.

"Screw it. I'm the boss… we'll wheels up when I say we will…" He said with a sleepy voice and she chuckled. She thought about how much her teammates would tease them when they left the room and groaned. "What?" He asked frowning.

"God, they'll tease us _so_ much…" She moaned and he laughed.

"Oh, they will… especially since I told Reid to stay in my room because he was next door and I said he wouldn't want to hear what would happen here last night…" He said and she pushed herself up to look at him with a shocked face.

"You said what?" She gasped. " _Aaron!_ " She smacked his chest.

"What? Can you imagine Reid listening at our moans and groans last night? We weren't exactly quiet, sweetheart…" He said with a smile.

Her annoyance quickly faded and she beamed at him. "I love when you call me that…" She whispered.

"My sweetheart…" He smiled at her, tracing her cheekbones with the tip of his fingers.

She turned her head to the side to kiss his palm. "What are we doing here, Aaron?" She whispered suddenly. She felt him tense under her and the grip of his arm on her back tightened.

She heard him sighing heavily and his hand traced the line of her spine, until resting on the curve of her ass. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Emily…" He whispered back.

"Do what? Get me into bed?" She asked unsure and he squeezed her bottom and kissed her temple before answering.

"No, Emily… don't get me wrong… making love to you was definitely one of the most amazing experiences of my life…" He said kissing her hair. "But having you here, in my arms… feeling your skin against mine… hearing you saying my name… hearing you saying that you love me… I've dreamed about this for so long, sweetheart". He whispered at her. "I have loved you for so long…"

"How long?" She asked. She knew that she had fallen in love with him since the first day, when she saw him at his office on her first day at the BAU. Even with him being a jerk, even with him accusing her of being Strauss's mole, even after all of that she couldn't make her heart stopping from flutter every time he looked at her or every time she heard his name.

She had loved him for the last three and a half years and never, not even once she had a least suspected that he could feel something for her too.

"I can't say the exact time but ever since I saw you coming to my office saying that you were quitting your dream job…" He sighed. "Ever since that day I kept thinking, how would it be to be with a woman so selfless, so understanding, so honorable, so… beautiful?" He said caressing her cheeks. "After I managed to get you back to the team I observed you… how you were so smart and sweet but at the same time hard-headed and straight-forward… how you always did the right thing, not matter what it would cost or who you would piss off… how you weren't intimidated by me, like never. You were one of the few who had the courage to face me like an equal and _God,_ how much I love that…" He said quietly.

"Why did you never say anything?" She asked.

"Because… honestly, I didn't think that a woman like you could possibly be interest in me…" He confessed quietly.

"Aaron…" She started to argue but he shook his head.

"No, Emily, I'm not trying to give you the 'you're too good for me' speech, I swear. It's just… you're so strong and independent and smart and sexy and so… and I'm just…" He trailed off. "I mean, I was married for thirteen years with Haley and we were together for three years before that and even so she always made sure to make me see how I wasn't capable of making her happy, satisfied. I was either too cold or too quiet or worked too much or wasn't home too often or had too many nightmares… there was always something wrong. Always something I wasn't good, you know. Hell, I wasn't even enough for her in the bedroom if you were to consider the number of affairs she had…" He huffed.

There was a contemplative silence in the room for a few moments before Emily sat up and forced him to sit too, while she continued to straddle his hips. His now more softened member slipped out of her and she mewled a little at the loss.

When she had them both at eye level she cupped his face between her hands and looked straight into his eyes. "I need you to listen to me very carefully…" She started before taking a deep breath. "Haley Hotchner is the most stupid woman I've ever met". She said bluntly. When he opened his mouth to retort she shushed him. "I meant it, Aaron. I am truly sorry for saying that so bluntly but it's the truth. I know she's the mother of your son and you two have a bond that's forever, but honestly? I'm glad that she packed her things and left because she freed you from a horrible relationship… if what you're telling me is true, and I believe in you; then she's not just stupid but also selfish and dumb. She made you think poorly about yourself, honey. She made you think that you're most admirable qualities are bad things and they're not! You're an amazing agent, a fantastic professional… you're dedicated to your job and to your team and you treat us like we're your family… it's not every boss that does that, Aaron. You're strong and incredible intelligent and astute and at the same time you're sensitive and you know exactly what to do at each situation to cause the least of damage possible… Aaron, you're a true, real, life-breathing hero and that's so rare and you should be proud. She should be proud! She's stupid for making you doubt yourself and that just proves that she's not the right woman for you because she can't value you like you deserve…" She said passionately.

He couldn't think of anything appropriate to say so he just leaned in and took her mouth with his in a needy kiss, trying to make her understand what she meant to him, how he felt about her and how much what she had just said was the most beautiful thing that anyone had ever said to him.

When they pulled apart, breathlessly, she caressed his cheek and smiled widely at him. "And about that part of you not being good enough in the bedroom department?" She asked coyly. "Oh, honey…" She caressed his bare torso. "She has to be frigid to think something like that… I don't remember ever having five orgasms in one performance… or was it six? I can't honestly remember…" She said sighing happily and he chuckled.

"I'm glad…" He said while caressing her back. He sobered up a little bit and looked at her with a more serious face. "I am completely in love with you, Emily Prentiss…" He whispered.

She felt her eyes watering and could only smile softly at him. "I'm completely in love with you, too…" She whispered back.

\\*\\*\\*\

It was already nine-fifteen when Hotch and Emily joined the team for breakfast. They were all sitting at a big table at the corner of the room and Emily felt her cheeks burning with the knowing smiles they were sending to them. Hotch squeezed her hand and winked at her as they approached their friends.

"Hello, lovebirds… very nice of you to join us in this beautiful morning…" Dave smirked at them and the others chuckled.

"We'd like very much to spend the day in bed, Dave, but unfortunately we need to go back home…" Hotch said much to the team's amusement and Emily just buried her face in his chest, poking his side. They filled their trays with their food and coffee and sat at the two vacant seats at the table. "Reid, could you give me back my key later? I need to pick my bag…" Hotch asked.

"Yeah… I actually didn't even sleep there…" Reid mumbled passing him the keycard.

"Why not?" Hotch asked frowning, taking a sip of his coffee.

The genius boy blushed at avoid eye contact, stammering a bit. "Uh… it's just… you guys were kind of…"

"Extremely loud". JJ supplied. "We had to sleep at Rossi's room because it was the farthest from Emily's…" She said before taking a bite of her pancakes.

Emily spat a sip of her coffee and coughed a little bit and Hotch patted her back. "You okay?" He asked at her and she nodded quickly. He kept stroking her back and turned back to his team. "Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience…" He said with a smile.

"The hell you are!" Morgan snorted.

"You're right, I'm not…" Hotch said chuckling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smiling like this, Aaron…" Dave said with a smile.

"Well, considering that at some point I didn't know with whom Emily was at that room, if it was either Hotch or God or Jesus…" Morgan teased and Emily buried her face in her hands with a groan.

" _Oh God…_ "

"Yeah, it was something like that…" JJ said and they all chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, Emily and I were together last night and we will be together for a very long time, so we can all grow up and move on, okay?" Hotch said seeing how embarrassed Emily was at their teasing.

"Well, it was about time you two… ever since I came to the team you two are dancing around each other…" Dave said smugly. "It was like that before I joined it?" He asked the other profilers.

"No, they hated each other…" Reid shook his head.

"That was hidden love, Spence… they were just trying to ignore the obvious…" JJ said shaking his head.

"But Hotch was married!" Reid argued.

"And how did that end?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was not the reason…" Hotch stated. "I won't deny that I had eyes for Emily even back then, but it wasn't the reason behind my divorce…" He said with a tone that let it clear that the topic was over.

JJ looked at Emily with raised eyebrow and then chuckled. "You know that Pen will give you hell when she gets her hands on you, right?"

Emily's eyes widened a little bit and then she groaned again. "Oh, shit…" When Hotch chuckled she looked at him with a small smile. "You're laughing now, but _you_ , my love, will be the topic over my torture. She'll want to know everything about your abilities and your… _specificities_ …" She finished with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at her seriously but she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. "And you won't say anything, right, sweetheart?"

Damn him. He knew what that endearment did with her. "I don't know… I think you can buy my silence…" She said with a coyly smile.

"Yeah?" He asked turning fully to her, one of his arms at the backrest of her seat, slightly caressing her neck, and the other holding her hand under the table. "And what would be your price, Agent Prentiss?" He asked with a low voice.

She leaned in a little bit, her voice also a few decibels lower. "We can discuss numbers tonight, at my place…" She said with a smile. "In my bed…" She added with a wink and he grinned.

"I'd say you're a very good negotiator, my dear…" He said closing the distance between them and giving her a small kiss.

"Oh, _God_! I thought the repressed sexual tension was bad but, damn…" Morgan said shaking his head and the two dark-haired profilers laughed.

Hotch took Emily's hand and held it on top of the table, looking at his team. "Before we go back home I'd just like to talk to you guys quickly…" He started. "We know that a relationship between a supervisor and a subordinate is very bad viewed at the Bureau and we'll have to fight really hard to make this work and keep the team together… but, I just wanted to tell you guys that this" he said motioning to their joined hands "isn't something meaningless… I love this woman…" He said looking at her quickly. "And for some reason that I don't understand she loves me too… so, I don't care what I'll have to do to make this work, I will… I just wanted to ask you guys if we can count with you to have our backs if it's necessary…" He trailed off.

"You don't even have to ask, man. We're family. You two deserve to be happy and are happy together… of course we'll have your backs…" Morgan said and the others chuckled.

"And I can help you guys with Strauss and the Director when the time comes, Aaron…" Dave added and the leader profiler nodded thankfully.

"Thank you, guys. Really…" Emily said smiling. She brought Hotch's hand to her mouth and gave it a slight kiss. "I love you…" She said quietly looking at him.

"I love you too, sweetheart…" He said returning the kiss on her hand.

He knew that they would have a lot to fight against it and it wouldn't be easy to live their love. They had the job, the Bureau against them. He had to think about Jack's reaction and even if Haley would try to cause any problems about it. But like he said, he would do anything to make it work because it was the best thing that happened in his life in a very long time.

 **A/N: I'll end this piece here. The sequel will be up soon, I promise. We'll see how they'll work this relationship with the Bureau, Haley, Jack and their own insecurities. I'd like to thank everyone who took their time to read and review this. I'm really proud of the result of this... Thank you all!**


End file.
